1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-game combining a doll play using a figurine and a sensory game operated by a tool, a mechanical device and human body so that a virtual (simulated) tactile sense is created corresponding to the content of a video-game, the created tactile sense is bodily felt by a human operator, and a load generated by giving a reaction to a force of the tactile sense can be quantified. Thus, the present invention is an idea of the video-game enabling a simulated experience of the tactile sense.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional video-game, operations are made by buttons of a remote controller corresponding to a video-game machine.